


come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, But only a little, Everyone Is Alive, Fic Exchange, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, this really isn't sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: All Peter wanted was to pick Morgan up from school and head to the lake house for a relaxing weekend. Next thing you know, he's being kidnapped and held for ransom.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 407
Collections: IronDad (and his Spiderson), The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraordinarycorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinarycorn/gifts).



> This is set in that beautiful universe where Tony survived and Nat was brought back and everyone is happy. 
> 
> This was for the Friendly Neighborhood Irondad Exchange!  
> It didn't quite meet your prompts but I tried my best! Hope you like it fourleafchloe.

It was supposed to be a normal Friday. Peter would pick Morgan up after school before they both walked over to the tower to get ready to go to the lake house. Pepper and Tony were both on a quick trip to DC for a meeting, but they would be back soon. Then they could spend the weekend at the lakehouse as a family, before coming back to the tower for the week. It was a pattern they had settled into soon after the second snap, and Peter was so grateful for it. He never could have imagined that now, in his senior year, he would have a sister and two parents along with his aunt. May and Peter had moved in with the Starks after the snap, and for all intents and purposes, they were one family. 

Peter stood in front of the private elementary school, waiting for Morgan to come out. He looked down at his phone, his foot tapping as the seconds passed by. Finally the numbers on his screen shifted to 3:00 and Peter looked up to watch the front doors of the school open, the kids pouring out. He felt someone run into him and he looked down to see Morgan giving him a hug. “Petey!”

“Hey M! How was your day?” He leaned down to give her a hug, before standing up and reaching a hand out for her to grab. They both began walking off the school grounds and towards the tower.

“It was great!” The little girl swung her hand, Peter’s own hand being pulled along with it. “Molly gave me a lollipop during recess, and we went outside to study bugs during science. I…” Peter smiled as Morgan kept recounting her day, the little girl’s endless energy covering the conversation.

“... and then he said-” Peter’s spider senses went off. He slapped his hand over Morgan’s mouth and pulled them into a nearby alley.

Peter pulled his hand away. “Petey, what happened?” Morgan looked up at him, her eyes wide. 

He just put his finger over his lips before peaking out of the alley to see a small delivery service truck parked on the road in front of them. The man in the front seat was talking into a walkie talkie and looking straight at Peter. He ducked back into the alley.

“Morgan, I need you to press your emergency button.” 

Morgan lip quivered as she nodded her head. “Is something bad going to happen to us Petey?”

Peter took her hands into his as he looked straight into her wide eyes. “No, absolutely not. Everything is going to be fine.” He tapped the button on her watch again, making sure, in case she hadn’t done it herself. Then he tapped the button on his own watch, sending another emergency signal and unfolding his nanotech web shooters. He wrapped his arm around Morgan, getting ready to pull her up onto the roof and get away, but instead he looked up to see someone standing on the roof. He looked down the alley to see someone else standing in the shadows.

Instead, Peter pulled Morgan in tighter and tried to assess the situation. They were surrounded and Peter didn't know if he could web them up without revealing his identity. He took up a fighting stance, pushing Morgan behind him. He pushed her hair out of her face and whispered in her ear, “It’ll be ok. I promise.” For what was definitely not the first time that day, the superhero cursed the fact that Tony was so far away.

Morgan just nodded, and Peter looked up at the man walking towards them. “Who are you, and what do you want?” He tried to muster up confidence, hoping Tony would come for them soon.

The man was tall, in a suit, inconspicuous in the city. He smirked. “My name is unimportant, but you can call me Jason. We want money, and we know Tony Stark will give up his fortune if it means his kids are safe.” Peter knew for a fact that Tony had never mentioned either of them to the public, preferring they live their lives in safety and away from the public eye. This man must have been watching them somehow. What else did he know? “We did some research, found you, Peter Parker. A genius, and surely one who knows how to build an Iron Man suit, a suit I could sell, or recreate many times over. Either way, we need you.” 

Jason made a gesture and Peter’s spider sense went off. He watched as a dart flew towards him and he ducked out of the way. He twisted back, about to taunt the man for missing when he heard a thud as Morgan fell behind him. “Morgan!” He tried to pick her up before seeing her lying unconscious on the ground. Peter spun around, a murderous look on his face. “What did you do to her?” 

The man raised an eyebrow. “I said we needed you, why would I hurt you then? No, your… sister will be leveraged. She has been poisoned. The internal damage will start in 24 hours. The poison is of my own design, and only I have the antidote, so you must hope that either you or your father fulfill your side of the deal before then. I’m assuming you pressed a panic button of the sorts?” Peter kept a straight face, trying not to look back at his collapsed sister. He nodded tightly. "Good. We will leave her here. She will wake up shortly and Stark will take her away, not aware in the slightest that his daughter has been poisoned. You will come with us."

He grit his teeth. "And what if I don't?"

“I destroy the antidote.” Jason grinned, holding a hand out.

Peter’s head switched between looking back at Morgan and keeping an eye at the man. Then he straightened his posture, confident in his quick decision. He gave a short nod. “I’ll come with you.” Hopefully Tony and Bruce would find a cure, or he could find a way out of wherever he would be held, and hopefully steal the antidote as well. He knew Tony could hear what was going on, he would know about the poison. The teen pushed a button, feeling his web shooters fold away. 

The man smiled. “As I expected. Now I’m sure you also have some type of emergency button or something. That will have to go.” He gestured at another man, who came up and patted Peter down. It took all of the teen’s strength not to push the man away. The guard froze at his hands, folding up his sleeve to reveal the watch.

Jason stared at the watch. “Oh the tech in that would be brilliant, but it must have a tracker of sorts. It’s a shame that we have to destroy it.” Peter watched as the guard tried to pull off the watch to no avail. The man’s eyes slowly grew wide. “Well that is fascinating. Take off the watch.” Peter didn’t move, keeping his eyes focused on his sister. “Do it, or I destroy the antidote.”

The teen slowly pulled off the watch before the guard snatched it from his hands and dropped it on the ground, smashing it under his feet with a satisfying crunch. Peter could hear the sound of thrusters in the distance. He just needed to drag this out a little longer. “So, where are we going?”

“You don’t need to know.” Peter felt his spidey senses flare up once again as the guard beside him stuck a needle into his arm. Peter blinked, feeling sluggish. His eyesight blurred and his legs gave way. He felt himself being pushed into the back of a van. In the distance he heard thrusters get louder, before stopping. Finally he was lost in the black.

* * *

Tony was in a meeting with Pepper when the emergency alarm went off on his watch. His eyes grew wide and panic filled his face as he turned to Pepper. “The kids.” She put a hand on his real arm, a steely look in her eyes. Tony got the message. He stood up without warning, filling the mostly empty room with a loud sound as he strode out of the room, his suit forming around him as he headed for the balcony and set off for New York. 

As soon as he was in the air he called out. “Hey Friday, pull up the live recording from Peter’s watch.”

“Of course boss.”

Peter’s voice echoed in Tony’s helmet “- you do to her?”

Tony listened as someone explained how he had poisoned his daughter and Tony’s blood boiled. He pushed the suit to fly faster, following the signal of Morgan’s watch. Soon enough he landed down in the alley, only to see the van driving away in the corner of his eye. He carefully picked up Morgan and flew up to follow the van, only for it to get lost in the bustling city. Tony frantically turned around, looking for any sign of Peter, before asking Friday, “Fri, where’d they go?”

“I’m sorry boss, I do not know. There are several paths they could have taken.” 

Tony growled. “Let Bruce know I’m coming.” He turned towards the tower and began to fly towards the med bay. 

Soon enough he came in to see Bruce waiting besides one of the hospital beds. The scientist quickly helped Morgan out of Tony’s hands as they both lifted her onto the bed. “Friday sent me the audio file. I’ll try to isolate the poison and make an antidote.”

Tony gave Bruce a grateful look. “Thank you. Just please, save her.” Tony didn’t care about the desperation in his voice as he grabbed a hold of Morgan’s hand. “I need to find Peter, take care of her.”

Bruce just nodded. “He can take care of himself. He’ll find a way out. If not, you’ll find him. It’ll be ok.”

Tony slammed his hand down on the table. “You don’t know that! They would have been safe if I had just been here. I didn’t need to go to DC with Pep.”

Bruce put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I promise you, it will be fine. Now go find your son.”

Tony just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. He left the room and headed up to the lab. Friday called out, “Boss Lady will be back in a few minutes.” 

Tony gave a sigh of relief. Pepper would know what to do. “Friday, find out who that man was and pull up potential warehouses nearby…”

* * *

Peter slowly blinked, getting used to the dim room. There were no windows, only a solitary light bulb above him. A table nearby had his backpack, all of the papers messily pushed back inside from where they had obviously been pulled out and shifted through. He wriggled his hands, feeling the ropes rub against his skin, wincing at the feeling. His hands were tied behind his back and he was tied to a chair. Peter tugged his hands apart, trying to see how strong the ropes were. With his super strength it would be easy enough to break free. There was a camera in front of him, but it didn’t seem to be on. He craned his neck back. There was a table behind him with electric parts on it. A metal door stood to his left, looming over him. The only way out. Who knew how many people were waiting outside. They certainly had enough people to surround them in the alley. Where could the antidote be?

Peter knew he had a fair chance of breaking out of there by himself, but trying to find the antidote would be a little harder. How long should he wait before trying to escape? Should he wait for backup? How long had it already been? He could hear seagulls and ships, could smell the salt water, so he knew he was near the docks, but other than that? Nothing.

Peter heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He quickly dropped his head and closed his eyes. The footsteps grew louder, and the door swung open. Peter heard the door slam again as someone walked closer. His spidey sense started going off again and Peter felt a sudden punch hit his shoulder. He bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to move. He kept his eyes closed, but he knew there would be a bruise there for at least a little bit.

“Good, the sedative still works.” Peter heard the voice of the same man- Jason. “Time for a video then.” Peter heard a click. “Hello Mr. Stark, how are you doing? It's a wonderful day and I hope you've had the chance to enjoy it. As you probably know by now, I have your- what should I call him? Your intern? Your son?" He shifted to the side and Peter could tell he was now in the view of the camera. He put his plan into action and began discretely tapping his feet on the ground, making out sentences in Morse code. "You have until", he paused and Peter heard him shift, "8 am tomorrow to pull together 10 million dollars. Barely a dent in your wallet. We will send you the instructions later." Peter finished the line and dropped his foot.  _ 2 hrs to breakout. Docks. _ Peter hoped Tony got the message. He heard another click.

"Well now that that's done, it's time to wake you up. Awake but sedated is the best state to keep you in and working." He walked towards Peter and Peter's spidey sense started blaring. 

He braced himself for impact as a hand slapped him. He jolted up, his eyes wide open. “OW!” Peter tried to lift a hand to hold his now bright red and stinging cheeks, but failed as he felt the rope tug at his arm. He couldn’t afford to break them yet.

“Good, you’re awake.” Peter blinked his eyes, looking up at the man from earlier. “I gave Stark his ultimatum. Time to see if he really cares about you as much as I think he does. The money would be nice. You however, are going to make those suits regardless of if he pays up or not.”

Peter suddenly realized that the situation he was in was eerily similar to the one Tony was in all those years ago, being forced to make something while kidnapped. The gears in his head started turning as he came up with a way to get out with his identity intact. He laughed and he watched as the man’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Why are you laughing?” He spluttered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Peter smirked, feeling the quips from behind the mask come a little earlier. The irony was funny in its own way. 

Jason scowled. "I have your life in my hands right now, do you think the jokes are a good idea?"

"I think that's more reason to make jokes." Peter just smiled as his spidey sense flared again, giving him the smallest warning before he got a kick to the shin. Peter fought the feeling to curl in on his leg, a bruise already blooming at the point of impact. Hopefully it would heal before he got out.

"Maybe that will make you listen." The man snarled. "Now come here." He grabbed Peter by the hair, dragging him over to the nearby table. Peter winced as his hair got tugged, his feet dragging across the floor. He glanced over the table, noting the parts on it. Maybe he could do something with these. "Tell me what to build."

Peter spun around to look at the man. "You're going to build it?"

The man smirked. "Well you can't build it while your arms are tied."

"So untie them." Peter held out his hands behind his back.

Jason pretended to think for a bit before shaking his head. "No. Don't want you getting any ideas. Now, let's start."

Peter tried to come up with an excuse, but he couldn't, so he just sighed and started to adjust his plan. "First you take…"

* * *

Tony was pacing around the lab. He had just received the video from Jason. He tried to trace it, and got as far as a small chunk of Manhattan, reaching towards the Hudson pier, before the video ended and the trace died. Taking in Peter's note that there were boats and seagulls, there were only a few buildings he could be in. Everyone was suited up and about to go check out the buildings. Tony wanted to barge straight in there but Peter said 2 hours. He would give him his 2 hours. He had already waited almost 5 hours since Peter had been taken, 2 more wouldn't be too bad. He looked out the window at the slowly setting sun. The darkness would be their advantage. 

He quit pacing and headed down to the med bay. "Bruce? What'd you got for me?" 

The scientist turned around, a somber look on his face. "I've isolated the poison, but I don't know if I can synthesize an antidote in time. This formula is so complex, I can't imagine how anyone would create something so durable. There is no hope of fighting it off without an antidote.

Tony felt panic grip him. "Bruce." He looked down at his daughter, still fast asleep. How could all of this have gone so wrong so fast? Hadn't he given up enough for the universe?

"I'm not going to give up Tony. We will save her. We'll save both of them." 

Tony gave him a sharp nod before walking back up. In the elevator he was intercepted by a rushed May. “Tony! What happened? Did you find him?” 

“I think I know where he is, but he told us to come in 2 hours.”

“Are you going to listen to that?”

Tony turned to face May, his face worn from worry. “As much as every bone in my body wants to rush into that suit and tear down the city until I find him, I want to trust him. He has something planned and I don’t want to put him in more danger by rushing in there.”

May just nodded. “Then we wait.” The elevator doors opened to show Pepper sitting on the couch. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes. Tony just nodded no, and the three of them settled into the couch, watching as the minutes slowly ticked by.

* * *

"Solder this wire here." Peter watched as the man followed all of his instructions. So far, they were on track. It had been almost 2 hours, and they were finished with one of the repulsors. Peter knew it was risky, building the most dangerous part first, but they still hadn't built an at reactor, and the repulsor had barely enough power to function on the batteries they had lying around them.

"Connect this part and it's done." Peter's legs were starting to twitch from standing in the same place for so long. 

Jason turned around, aiming a blast at the wall. Peter winced as it impacted, leaving a charred dent in the brick interior. The man grinned. 

Peter closed his eyes. He heard the faint whirs of repulsors outside, he knew Tony was close, hopefully with more for backup. He didn't know how many people were outside, and getting caught after trying to escape would be the worst outcome. He just needed to wait a few more minutes.

"You know, you're being surprisingly cooperative. You seem like you inherited the snark from your father, where'd it go?" The man prodded him, trying to provoke a reaction.

"You threatened my sister." Peter growled. "I would do anything to save her."

The man grinned. "Anything hmm?"

Anger roared inside Peter. He heard a door being blasted down and knew it was time to act. "Anything."

He pulled his arms apart, snapping the ropes. Then he flipped over the table, snatching the repulsor from Jason's hand. "Including hurting you."

Jason's eyes grew wide in shock. "How did you break those?"

"You really think Tony Stark wouldn't teach his kids self defense?" Well that was part of the truth at least. He aimed the repulsor at Jason, the power depleted from the first blast. He aimed at Jason. "Don't mess with us." He shot the blast at the man, knocking him out. Peter walked over to check his pulse, making sure the blast only rendered him unconscious. Then he used the rope to tie him to the desk and set out for the door. 

Of course, this couldn't be easy. Outside, Peter ran into 2 guards. They turned towards him and pulled out their guns. "Hey guys, don't mind me, just trying to get home for the day." One of them tried to shoot Peter's foot, but he stepped aside, moving closer to them and punching them in the face instead. The other man tried to grab him but Peter decked him too, the man going down as well.

Peter shook out his hand, getting ready for the next one. He stood in the center of the empty hallway. Apparently there weren't as many guards as he thought. He tried to listen for any clue of where the antidote was, following the sound of voices in the distance. Finally, he turned a corner to see the doors to a lab. Combined, inside the lab and outside the door there were at least 20 men. They all turned to face Peter, who just smiled. "Hey guys, am I late to the party?"

* * *

It hadn't taken long for them to find the warehouse. It was the only place in the docks that seemed inhabited at that time of night. Behind him was Rhodey and Nat, who had immediately gotten ready to help the kid she had gotten closer to. Tony hoped the three of them would be enough. He trusted Peter to take care of himself, but he couldn’t help but worry. 

It was easy enough to get past the original guards. There weren’t many and when pitted against three very experienced heros, they went down faster than they could put up a good fight. Tony led them down the halls, taking out the scarce guards in between. The building was a labyrinth, and if not for the schematics Tony had pulled up, they would have gotten lost long ago. Still, there was no way to know for sure where Peter was. Tony could feel his panic rising. What if they were too late? What if Peter had misjudged the times and Tony should have come earlier? Tony shook his head, trying to focus himself.

“Tones? You ok?” Rhodey called out from behind him.

“I’m fine, we just need to find Peter.” Tony kept looking forward, where he saw two bodies lying on the ground. “Over there!” He ran up to them and checked their pulse. “Still awake, but out like a light.”

Nat nodded, stepping over the bodies and into the room behind them. “This is the room Peter was kept in.” Tony followed after her to see the sparse room. The camera was still up, and in the back there was a table full of equipment. At the foot of the table, a man was tied up.

“What happened here?” Tony knew ‘Jason’ wanted Peter to build an iron man suit. Did Peter do it?

Nat checked the man’s pulse. “Unconscious. Looks rather like he was attacked by one of your blasters.”

Tony tried to imagine what it must have been like in here. Peter had been tied up, probably forced to build the suit on the pain of injury. Was he injured? He probably built one of the repulsors before turning it on the man watching him, using that as his way to escape. Tony clenched his jaw. How could he have let something like this happen? “Well even if he was here earlier, he isn’t now. We need to find him.” He marched out of the room. Behind him, Rhodey and Nat shared worried glances before following afterwards.

A few corridors later they turned the corner to see almost a dozen bodies lying on the floor. In front of them was the lab. Tony stepped forward as the lab doors opened, revealing a bloody and bruised Peter, holding a test tube in his hand. “Tony!” Peter cried out, rushing forward. 

Tony let the suit pack itself away, holding out his arms and Peter stumbled into them. “Oh  _ bambino _ . I’m so sorry.” 

Peter just burrowed closer to Tony. “I’m ok.”

Tony nodded, running his hands through Peter’s hair. “I should have been there to protect you, protect both of you.”

“You can’t always be there. I’m fine. No more bruised than a normal patrol. I’m safe, and I have the antidote, so Morgan is safe too.” Peter slowly pulled away, having to gently shrug off Tony’s arms. The older man refused to let go, afraid that something else would happen. “We need to get this to her, soon.”

Tony just nodded and the group started heading towards the entrance. Once outside, Tony let the suit form around him again. “You will tell me everything that happened afterwards. Do you have your suit?”

Peter shook his head. “They made me take off the watch and destroy it.” 

Tony didn’t say anything, instead picking up Peter and blasting off, ignoring the teen’s complaints as they flew towards the tower.

Once inside, the two superheros rushed towards the med bay. Peter threw the door open, surprising Bruce. “Dr. Banner! Here’s the antidote.” The confused doctor took the test tube from Peter’s hand. The teen just nodded and collapsed into the chair nearby.

Tony came in and walked over to Bruce. "How is she?" His eyes scanned over the small girl.

"She's stable, and with the antidote she should be just fine." Tony nodded, a grateful expression on his face. "Now go worry about your other child. I've got Morgan."

Tony nodded and moved to sit in the chair next to Peter. “You need to get your wounds checked out too.”

Peter shook his head. “Morgan first.”

“You’re hurt.” Tony turned to face Peter. His voice was filled with far more desperation than felt right. His brain still refused to believe that everything would be ok.

“I’ll be fine. Morgan is more important.” Peter remained steadfastly in the uncomfortable metal chair.

“You are no less important, you’re bleeding. Tell me what happened.”

May came running into the room, her eyes watering as she ran towards Peter. “Oh honey are you ok?” She pulled him into a hug.

“I’m fine May. I’m so sorry I worried you, but I promise I’m ok.”

“Don’t apologize. I’m just glad you’re safe.” She pulled away, only to gasp after seeing Peter’s torn clothes and bruises. “You’re hurt. Why aren’t you getting checked up too?”

“Morgan is more important" Peter sighed, feeling like a broken record.

"Well Bruce might be watching Morgan, but I'm here for you, now get on the bed." May put her hands on her hips, daring Peter not to move.

Peter just groaned, slowly pulling himself up. All of his adrenaline had run out and he slowly limped towards the other bed. May grabbed the first aid kit and headed towards Peter. 

At the same time, Pepper came flying into the room. "Nat told me what happened. Rhodey called the police on the warehouse. Are all of you ok?"

Tony just nodded, standing up to pull Pepper into a hug. "They're ok. Our kids are ok." Pepper smiled and settled into the chair Peter had just left.

May began bandaging Peter's wounds. Tony watched as Peter's eyes slowly began drooping. He wanted to get answers, wanted to know what happened, but he wouldn't begrudge his kid the sleep he needed. May finished up and let Peter lay down before settling into a seat next to Pepper.

Bruce looked over at Tony. "She's stable. She'll wake up in a bit, but she's fine."

Tony and Pepper let out matching sighs of relief. They were going to be ok. Bruce just smiled and slipped out the door.

Tony got up. Pepper looked up at him, still gripping his hand. He gestured towards the boy and she let go, smiling. He walked over to Peter. The teen's eyes were closed, but Tony knew he wasn't completely asleep yet. "Hey  _ mi tesoro.  _ How are you feeling?"

Peter blinked his eyes sleepily. It was times like this that made Tony mourn the fact that he never got to know Peter as a child. He imagined that he would have looked something like he did now. In a soft voice, the teen said, "Hey Tony. I'm ok. Morgan?"

Even like this, Peter still thought of his sister first. Tony didn't know how he got so lucky to have two amazing kids who cared about each other so much. "She'll be ok. You don't need to worry. Go to sleep."

Peter smiled. "Good." He closed his eyes again. "Love you dad." 

Tony felt like his heart would burst from how that sentence still made him feel. "Love you too spiderbaby." He pushed Peter's hair out of his face and pressed a small kiss to the teen's forehead. The boy smiled.

Tony got up and went to sit beside Pepper again. The adults sat and watched as Morgan and Peter slept. "I think our kids are going to be ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies#4691


End file.
